Surprises
by Brandi Heir
Summary: Over and over, we were told that it was the vampires who awakened the wolves inside us. But we were so busy worrying about the Volturi, we forgot to watch out for rogue vampires who could do the same. After Breaking Dawn in an AU and some people are OOC


okay, so this is my take on what happens after Breaking Dawn. It's AU so Jacob hasn't become his own pack because i wanted to use characters everyone knew.

if you're a guy, and you're reading this, there are lots of girl stuff references. but if you read the twilight series, i think you can take it. after all, leah has a fit about it.

this is my first and only twilight fanfic. i dont plan on doing any other ones.

anyway, enough of me. i'm not stephenie meyer so anything you recognize does not belong to me. the plot, and razz, however, do.

* * *

When the Volturi came to kill Nessie, we were too busy preparing for a battle to think about the consequences of their arrival. We had been told over and over again in the council meetings that the presence of the vampires were what awakened the wolf inside us. But we were so focused on protecting the rez by stopping the Volturi that we forgot about rogue vampires. Boy, were we in for a rude awakening.

* * *

"They were totally unprepared!"

"We could've beat them!"

"Sent them running back to Voltera with their tails between their legs!" We were walking back to the rez from the battle, ready to have some of Emily's cooking, joking about the Volturi and laughing away the remaining tension.

"They were terrified of us! Did you see Cauis' face when he first saw us? He was ready to wet his pants!" Paul said, hitting the air with his fists. "It was awesome!"

As we play tackled each other, we didn't really pay attention to the sudden lack of animal noises until Seth, who was walking toward the front of the pack, stopped and sniffed the air. Sam's head shot up and we could make out the sound of brush being crushed underfoot. But it wasn't until we heard a wolf's howl of pain that we phased. We bolted toward the noise, the older wolves pulling ahead as the younger ones let them pass. We were in sync, totally attuned to whatever everyone else was thinking. And then Sam's first conscious thought broke through that calmness.

_Vampire._

We pushed ourselves to go faster and we began to fly over the ground. Suddenly, Sam skidded to a halt, everyone one step behind him as we entered a clearing. It was totally decimated with tree branches on the ground, claw marks in the back, and all the vegetation either pulled up or crushed. But what was the most important feature was the vampire fighting the blue gray wolf that refused to stay still. The vampire, dressed in no more then pants and a bunch of bracelets, managed to get his arms around the wolf's ribs, squeezing, and before anyone could make a move, sunk his teeth into the wolf's neck. Then, as a half gurgled howl tried to escape the wolf's throat and bones snapped, we leaped for the vampire. He was totally unprepared for an attack and dropped the wolf onto the ground, blood staining his lips and dripping down his chin onto his chest. Paul and Jared let out ripping snarls and along with Fred and Embry chased after him, blood lust for their new, injured, pack member making them want to kill the vampire. Sam gave them okay as he turned to the wolf writhing on the ground.

Blood dripped from his neck to pool on the dirt and the oversized paws were some of the biggest we'd ever seen. Clearly this wolf was the youngest yet. He let loose some barks and Sam touched noses with him. Suddenly we were able to hear every thought, feel every part, of the young wolf. But the most shocking thing was that he was actually a _she_.

_It hurts! What do I do? It's like a fire! What are all these wolves doing here? They're huge. Ahh, help! Somebody, anybody, HELP ME! _ The inner monologue continued as we struggled not to get caught under the pain of the venom running through this pup's veins. Sam was the first to shake it off and let out a sharp yip that snapped its hold on the rest of us.

_Seth, go get the Cullens! The rest of you, we're taking her to the house until we figure out who she is. _Seth nodded then turned and bolted. We tried to carry the girl pup in our wolf forms but her paws thrashed randomly as she tried to relieve the venom induced pain riddling her young body and for someone so new, her claws were sharp. But nothing we tried worked. Finally, we had to shift into our human forms and carry her that way. The scariest part about that, despite the random lungs, jerks, and howls, was the fact that she was so incredibly light.

We went as fast as we could as we watched the blood stain the blue gray fur but Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper were already there with Seth panting beside them. The moment he saw us, Carlisle jumped into action. Emily had a back room especially for medical purposes and the other vampire brothers had brought Carlisle's equipment with them. He and Edward pulled the struggling wolf out of our grip. They shut themselves up in the back room and when Emmet and Jasper joined them, there was the occasional howl of pain that cut through our bones. Even though we weren't in wolf form, the thoughts of the young girl stuck in her wolf form were pretty clear.

* * *

Since it was a Friday, Sam let everyone stay as long as they wanted. No one left and when Paul, Fred, Embry, and Jared returned, they stayed too. Leah hadn't been part of the pack that night, having gone somewhere after the Volturi threat and no one seemed to think she cared about new members. So it came as a total shock when she came running into the house, panting heavily.

"I came as soon as I heard," She gasped. "What's going on?"

Surprised, we stared at her as Seth filled her in. None of us seemed to know what to make of it. Leah never cared about any one else that way, had she? Or were we just so focused on all the bad things about her, we never saw the good she did?

It was then that a piercing howl sky rocketed out of the back room and Carlisle's voice began to rise, speaking quickly as vampires tended to do under stress, but we were able to make out the words.

"Get the bandages here! The blood seeping out too fast! Put pressure there! Jasper, calm her down, her blood pressure can't get any higher." There was the sound of ripping fabric, the clink of metal, and finally, we heard Emmet's voice say: "Shit!" Then he, Edward, and Jasper stumbled out of the room, hands over their eyes. When the door closed behind them, they dropped their hands and Edward's eyes grazed the room quickly and came to settle on Leah.

"Leah, Carlisle needs help." She bolted to the back room, shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Sam asked the Cullens, eyes sharp and wary.

"Well, good news is there's no damage bad enough she can't shift." Emmet grinned. Edward growled and sent Emmet a warning glare. The buff vampire raised his hands up in surrender.

"She seems like she'll be alright, though it's too early to say. There was serious damage to tissue and veins that started to heal wrong so Carlisle had to…re cut them." Edward looked away and we got the sense that he wasn't telling us all of it. "In short, she seems to be alright, though there will be a few days before the venom completely leaves her system. We were only able to take out so much before…" Here he cleared his throat.

"Before?" Sam's eyes narrowed at their seeming deception.

"The only way to get a vampire's venom out of the victim's blood is to suck it out," Jasper said in his soft spoken yet hard edged voice. There was a moment of silence as we finally realized what Edward was trying to tell us.

"Anyway, she shifted as we tried to repair her neck bite so Carlisle asked us to leave." Edward sent a warning glare to Jasper. "Leah and Carlisle have the rest taken care of. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"You mean you have a baby to take care of. Aww, does whittle Edward have to put his whittle baby to sleep?" Emmet laughed as Edward's eyes darkened. They left and we remained with the excruciating wait. Soon, Leah had to call in Emily and we sat around a basket of her buns, munching absentmindedly at them. Sometimes, one of them would run out to Carlisle's car and pull something out before running back in. The day wore on into night and at the younger's first yawn, Sam sent them home, telling them they could visit us tomorrow. We went outside and sat in the cool air, waiting and waiting. Often, Carlisle would send out one of the girls with a quick update to satisfy us until the next one. At around midnight, there was a snapping sound and a scream. We jolted up, half asleep and totally thinking it was another vampire, before realizing it was coming from the back room.

It was like reliving Jake having his ribs rebroken after he saved Leah back when Victoria was out for Bella's blood. The snaps of bone, the screams of pain, and the silence between them.

Finally, at around three in the morning, Carlisle stepped out of the backroom, wiping the blood off his hand with a rag. We clambered to our feet, Sam coming to stand in the front.

"So?" He asked as Leah and Emily walked into the room.

"The accelerated healing of your kind made it difficult but I think she's going to pull through. I gave her a large dose of morphine through an IV drip but with your kind, I never know. If she wakes up before the end of today, she can't get out of bed until the end of tomorrow. She should sleep till then," Carlisle said, tucking his hands into his pockets. "I left a syringe with more if she needs it. Emily here should be able to administer the shots. No running or hunting for at least three days. If there are any problems, you may call on me." With that, he collected his equipment, packed it into his car, and drove off.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Leah who was the first one to officially meet the newest addition to our pack. She had volunteered to take care of her that day and was sleeping in wolf form so she could communicate with us if anything happened while we were on a patrol-impromptu hunting trip. We were romping in the tall grass by the river that led out to First Beach when there was the sound of a crash on Leah's end that jolted her awake and sent her scrambling to her feet. Then, as Leah looked around for the source of the noise, with all of us looking through her eyes, they landed on the bed where a black haired girl with sun bleached brown highlights through her hair and a smattering of freckles across her face was sitting up on, rubbing her head as the IV drip lay along her lap.

_I'm going to shift. _Leah told Sam. _She's going to freak out soon if I don't. _

_Do it. We'll be there soon. _The connection with Leah dropped and Sam ordered the rest of the pack, save Paul, Fred, Jared, Quil, and Embry, home. They grumbled and pleaded but Sam remained adamant that it would be a bad idea to introduce them all at the same time.

It took us about ten minutes to return to the house where there was the sound of talk coming from the backroom. We shifted quickly, pulling on pants, and followed Sam up the steps. At the sound of footsteps approaching, the murmuring ceased and Leah appeared in the doorway. She gestured for us to come in and Sam cautiously went in first. The girl was sitting cross legged on the bed, watching us with wary brown, almost black eyes. We waited by the doorway, not wanting to scare her with too many of us.

Sam sat down on the bed and began to explain what was going on. She didn't say a word, just looked at him with calm eyes. When Sam finished, she unfolded her legs and stretched carefully. She winced as she straightened but beyond that, none of us could tell if she was pained from her fight with the vampire.

"Well, that's new," she said in a soft voice that was light but easily heard.

"How old are you anyway?" Jared asked the question on everybody's mind.

"I turn fifteen in two days." She straightened as she said it, like a child saying they were nine and a _half_, not nine. We looked at each other. While she was the youngest now, Collin, Brady, and a bunch of the others were thirteen when they joined and this girl's paws were way bigger then their's had ever been. There was a moment of silence until Leah sighed.

"So, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Razz."

* * *

At first we were hesitant with Razz, having only ever known Leah as the only girl werewolf. But we didn't need to worry. Razz was different from Leah in every way. Of course, there was that moment of awkwardness every time she and Leah phased but beyond that there wasn't much similarities. Where Leah was rough and mean, Razz was kind and gentle. Where Leah was weak, Razz was strong. Where Leah always started arguments, Razz solved them. Leah didn't bother to keep her thoughts filtered and make it easy for the rest of us while sometimes, we'd go hours without hearing a conscious thought from Razz. But if there was anything that Razz and Leah shared, it was a competitive streak. Leah had always prided herself on being the fastest in the pack but Razz gave her a run for the money every time. It was actually funny to watch them race each other. Leah would leap and lunge to gain extra ground, her head up and teeth showing in a snarl. Razz ran with her head low, ears back, using her tail for balance, something the rest of us couldn't figure out. She would duck under Leah when the other jumped and gain extra yardage that way. They never actually beat or lost to each other because Sam would order them back before they hit the Canadian border. But there was never any ill will or sadness from Razz. So we never expected any from her. She was always that happy-go-lucky wolf that after about three and a half weeks, we never thought she could feel any bad emotion.

* * *

We were laughing, walking down a path on First beach, teasing Collin and Brady for their blunders the night before as they got lost on their way back home from patrol. We had a free day from Sam to do what we wanted as long as we were ready if he should call. Most of the others decided to sleep the day away but we had decided to go swimming. A bunch of kids from Forks were already there and it was nice to see some normality in our supernatural world. We were on our way to the tide pools when we heard the sound of wood splintering somewhere far off. Exchanging glances, we unanimously decided to check it out. We phased and had been running only a few minutes before we entered a clearing. Fortunately, it wasn't a vampire vs. werewolf battle. Unfortunately, Razz stood in the middle of the clearing, a fairly strong sapling tree on the ground at her feet, completely destroyed. She had her eyes closed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her entire body was shaking as a sob racked her body.

Surprisingly, it was the hot tempered Jared who was the first to step forward from the edge of the trees, whining at Razz. She jumped, clearly not having heard us approaching, and quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Hey guys." Even her voice was shaky. "What's going on?"

We had left our shorts back at the beach and even though we had known Razz for a while and even knew her thoughts, it was different phasing without clothes around her because unlike Leah, we hadn't known her all our lives. So we could only communicate with our eyes. Razz was pretty good at reading the question in Paul's eyes.

"I'm fine. Totally fine. Couldn't be better actually."

Since most of us usually got scared shitless when a girl started to cry and left when they first started, none of us really knew what to do. So we accepted Razz's answer, even if we knew otherwise. We turned to leave and were padding back into the trees when we heard Razz stifle a sob and sit down. Looking back over our shoulders, we saw Collin and Brady, the closest ones to Razz's age in the pack, sit beside Razz. Collin, who actually had a younger sister, nudged his head under Razz's arm. She looked up, surprised, and Brady curled his body around her. Razz threw her arms around Collin's neck and started to cry again into his neck fur. From over her shoulder, Collin met our eyes.

_Go get Leah. _He said to us.

* * *

When we woke Leah up, she growled and snarled at us to go away as she settled back into her bed. But once we mentioned Razz was crying, Leah let out a curse and ran to her calendar. She counted from the day Razz joined the pack till today and let out another round of curses. Grabbing her clothes and putting them in her mouth, she phased and jumped out the window, following our scent back to the clearing where Collin and Brady were with Razz. We tried to ask her what was going on but she only snapped back that it was girl stuff before she reached the clearing. Leah stopped for only a second to phase and was still adjusting her sports bra when she ran out of the trees. Falling to her knees next to Razz, who was still crying, she put her arms around her, murmuring stuff quietly in Razz's ear. Collin and Brady got up and left as quietly as they could. We stayed for a little while to make sure Leah wasn't about to bite Razz's head off as she usually did when anyone got emotional but it seemed like she knew exactly what was going on with Razz. It seemed like Leah was holding back tears too, only keeping them away for Razz's sake.

We left after that, feeling uncomfortable and in the way. The rest of the day we spent at the tide pools even though we couldn't really concentrate and our thoughts kept turning back to Leah and Razz. We knew that there was a time once a month when Leah got all snappy and snippy and disappeared for hours and there was a nagging feeling in the backs of our minds that the reasons for Leah's mood changes and Razz's crying today were one and the same. Finally we couldn't focus anymore and made our way to Emily and Sam's house, hoping Emily's cooking would help us forget about Razz's crying. Guess our unusual silence tipped Sam off that all was not well because by the time we arrived, he was waiting on the porch.

"What's wrong? Did someone get hurt?" His eyes passed over us until he was satisfied none of us were in less then perfect condition, other then our silence anyway.

"Razz is crying somewhere along First Beach," Paul said. "Leah's with her but she won't tell us what's going on. She said it was girl stuff."

"Oh no!" We looked past Sam at Emily, who had a hand over her mouth.

"Emily, do you know what's going on?" Sam asked, stepping toward her. Emily lowered her eyes.

"I shouldn't say anything."

"Emily, if something is wrong with one of the pack, it's our responsibility to take care of them."

Emily looked up, eyes narrowing. "Just because you're pack leader doesn't mean you should butt into stuff like this," She snapped. "Sometimes, when girls say, it's girl stuff, it really _is_ girl stuff."

"I think I can be the judge of that," Sam snapped back, eyes flashing. "Is there something wrong with Razz?"

"Oh my god, you all are so thick headed!" Emily cried, turning on her heel and going to the kitchen. Grabbing a knife and some carrots, she began to chop them furiously. "I'm not going to tell you. At your ages, you should figure it out yourself."

We exchanged glances, confused at Emily's words. Sam sighed and turned to us.

"We'll won't do anything about it then until Razz or Leah tell us," from the back of the kitchen, we heard Emily murmur: "Or until you idiots figure it out." Sam sighed again but continued. "I'll call off tonight's patrol. It seems like everyone could use a break."

Sam was true to his word and we all gathered at the house. No one had seen Leah and Razz but Collin and Brady seemed to have figured it out. They sat by the counter as Emily cooked, faces sad as the three of them talked in low voices. Finally, Leah joined us.

"Razz isn't coming tonight," She announced. "She's going through a tough time and not feeling too well."

"What's going on with her?" Fred asked. Everyone looked at Leah who sighed, for once not looking like she was about to punch whoever talked to her in the face.

"She's menopausal." Leah's voice was barely loud enough to be heard. "It comes with becoming a girl werewolf."

"What's menopausal?" Most of us exchanged looks. We'd heard the term in Leah's mind before but none of us had ever actually figured out what it meant.

"It means she can't have kids." We were surprised to hear that it was Brady who voiced that. "No period, no babies." When we all looked at him, he shrugged. "My mom complains about it all the time."

"Being a werewolf doesn't affect you the way it affects girls," Leah continued. "We all get stuck exactly as we are, not changing. In a guy's body, there isn't much change from month to month. But in a girl…" Leah trailed off. We waited for her to continue as she blinked rapidly. She cleared her throat and shook her head before going on. "Anyway, we get stuck like this and since we're the ones who change when we have kids, no more kids."

Suddenly all the bitterness we heard from Leah once a month and the pain she felt at Sam and Jared and Jake made sense. Imprinting was finding the one person who could help the pack grow, according to Sam's theory, and if a girl werewolf couldn't have kids…there would probably be no imprinting either.

* * *

Once a month, Leah got all snappy but Razz always made jokes to her about how now they didn't have to worry about cleaning the blood off their pants. Frankly, it made the rest of us feel uncomfortable but Leah usually laughed and the snippiness never came so we weren't complaining. But the best thing about that day was that Razz, Collin, and Brady, who were younger then everybody else, were almost inseparable. They did everything together and when they fought together, there was nothing that could stand in their way. It was, as much as we hated to say it, cute to see the three of them rough house like real wolf pups and grow into their huge paws. Their coat also changed. Razz got some white on her muzzle and the tip of her tail while Collin and Brady darkened and developed spots. Even when they weren't wolves, the three of them were together. Now they were off at college and last we heard from them, Razz was talking with a musical director about going on to Broadway with her acting career, Collin was bending metal for his statues, and Brady was – we laughed when we heard this – becoming an interior designer.

But twice, sometimes three times a week, without fail, the three of them would phase and run from New York to the rez. We'd go back to old times, teasing the boys about their nonexistent girlfriends and messing with Razz's gullible-ness, and running in the moonlight. Then, when the sun would peek it's head out over the mountains, we'd say our goodbyes and the three of them would romp off into the sunrise.

* * *

well? what do you all think? let me know in a review.

reviews are like bows to cellos.


End file.
